


Sleep At Night

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-18
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Bill & Fleur's wedding rolls around, & Ginny has to deal with Harry, a maniac bride, and an evil, jealous, bridesmaid. Angst, drama, fluff rolled in one. I personally like to call it Anmaff. HP/GW implie RW/HG slight RL/NT





	Sleep At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** Sleep Tonight **

****

**A Weasley-Delcaour Wedding 1997**

****

****

Ginny sighed as she helped herself to some cashews, during the Bill and Fleur’s wedding rehearsal, outside in the garden. A sigh, which unfortunately, was caught by the Duchess of Decapitation, the Sultan of Scream, the Queen of Questioning, the Mother of Mayhem, the Magistrate of Misery.

Fleur Delacour herself.

“Geenny? Iz zere somewhere elze you would rather bee right now?” Fleur demanded, her eyes narrowing dangerously, her perfect manicured hands resting on her hips.

“Yes, Geenny. Iz zere somewhere else you would be rather be right now?” Gabrielle demanded, the very mirror image of her sister, her pale pink lip curling maliciously.

“Gah! Um…no-no, I’m fine right here,” Ginny said, smiling sweetly, whipping her head back and forth, from Gabrielle to Fleur, not really sure where to look.

Ginny watched Fleur, her silvery hair spinning out around her as she changed directions, turned her screeching onto poor Ron, who was distracted by her enough already, much to the annoyance of Hermione, and the amusement of Harry.

_Harry…_

Ginny closed her eyes, and bit her lip. As if she didn’t have enough to deal with. Her favourite brother was going to be taken away from her, a thirteen-year-old was always on her back, she was expected to be helping with the bloody wedding day and night, had to pretend to love two people who were the spawns of satin, (in her eyes) and she was still in love with her ex-boyfriend, who dumped her, (damn his nobility) who just happened to be her brother’s best friend, her best friend’s best boy-friend, and the reason why the aforementioned thirteen year old was on her back. 

She dimly heard Fleur yelling at Ron.

“No, no, no! Zat vaze does not go here, you must put eet on ze table where we are short one vaze!” Fleur shrieked at him. She turned back to her two wedding planners with a glare. “’Really! Shouldn’t you be doing what you ‘are payed to be doing?” she murmured under her breath as she inspected the steps of the stage that was specially installed for the wedding. “Yes…I think zat should be painted gold. Gabrielle, you look much better on ze top step, we can zee your dress better, so zat means zat you will come down ze aisle first, with Cousin Torquil– Geenny, are you listening?”

Ginny, who was thinking of Gabrielle’s not-so-secret crush on Harry was obviously not listening, but she whipped her head to where Fleur was, her scarlet hair flying out behind her, catching sunlight.

“’Course I was, Plegh-Fleur,” ‘Geenny’ replied, her big brown eyes wide with innocence.

Fleur nodded with satisfaction, but Gabrielle glared. Ginny furrowed her brow. 

“Eet iz time for ze practice run through!” Fleur shrieked, obviously frustrated with the progress. 

Ginny and Fleur’s cousin were supposed to walk together down the aisle that had been made in between the rows of chairs to join the rest of the wedding party at the back. However, Fleur’s cousin could not make it, due to food poising from a croissant. 

Go figure.

When Ginny stood behind Gabrielle at the aisle, Fleur looked ready to bite someone’s head off. “Zat stupeed Francis! Food poizining from a bloody croissant! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quell qu'un d'aussi bête! Quel con!” she shrieked.

When Mrs. Weasley looked inquisitively to Fleur’s mother, she just started reprimanding Fleur for using inappropriate terms towards her cousin. 

“Arrêter Muzzer!” Fleur said angrily, using a blend of English and French.

Now, Ginny was quite enjoying this little spectacle, and it appeared Gabrielle did too. However, Fleur’s father did not, so he put a calming hand on Fleur’s shoulder. She grinned weakly up at him, and started spewing out commands again.

“Well! ‘Arry! Come. You shall walk down the aisle with Geenny.” Fleur commanded.

Ginny froze, her eyes wide, and turned around to face Fleur. Harry was gaping at her like a goldfish, his eyes wide as well, giving him a rather owlish appearance. Gabrielle’s pretty little face turned red, a scowl on it.

Harry walked up from his seat at the back of the little stage where Ron and Hermione were watching him, Hermione with a little smirk on her face. 

Ginny kept her eyes trained on her muggle sneakers as he approached her. She suddenly realised it was quiet. 

Too quiet.

For the Weasley family, anyway. She looked up, and saw the entire party staring at either Harry, or her. Fred and George, however, simply smirked, and when they made eye contact, they made kissing faces, their identical cinnamon eyes gleeful, which she responded by sticking out her tongue. 

Determined to show Harry she wasn’t afraid of him, she smiled at him once they were a metre away from each other. She extended her hand to Harry, who in turn stared at her confusedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes good naturedly, and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her side, slipping her arm in the crook of his elbow. Harry smiled wanly at her. Ginny frowned ever so slightly.  

Realising everyone was _still_ staring; she fixed her attention to Bill and the old minister at the front. When she felt someone’s eyes on her, she looked around, and found Gabrielle staring at her, a menacing look on her features.

Oh, honestly. How annoying can one get?

She sighed and frowned, catching Harry’s attention. He quirked an eyebrow and Ginny beckoned him to her level, since she only reached to his shoulder.

“I think someone’s got a new friend, Harry. And this new friend is bugging me like hell” she whispered. 

“No talking!” Fleur bellowed from directly behind Ginny, who ignored her.

Harry just whispered “Huh?” with his brow furrowed. 

She quickly glanced back at Gabrielle, who as glaring at her more fiercely than ever before. Harry, following her glance, widened his eyes, and stared at Ginny.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat at him, and beckoned him again.

“I have a feeling you have a second generation Ginny Weasley on your hands.” Ginny teased, her breath tickling his ear. Was it just her imagination, or did he just shudder?

Suddenly, she caught sight of Ron and Hermione snickering, heads together, occasionally glancing at Ginny, Harry, or Gabrielle. They looked quite cosy.

Determined to wipe that silly smirk off their faces, Ginny gave an evil grin.

“Excuse me, Fleur. May I make a suggestion?” Ginny asked her big eyes wide with hope.

“Of course, Geenny,” Fleur said, a bright smile on her face, showing off her bright white teeth.

“Ron is Bill’s brother too! Shouldn’t he walk down the aisle, behind us?” Ginny prodded, looking around for Ron’s reaction.

Ron looked mildly annoyed, and he turned to Fleur.

Fleur was beaming, and said “Of course! How silly of me! Ron shall walk down the aisle with…’Ermione! Zey would make the cutest couple!” Fleur squealed. 

Hermione and Ron were frozen, faces red, mouths hanging open. Hermione turned disbelievingly at Ginny, who smiled sweetly in return. 

With a glare, Hermione pulled Ron up, and practically had to drag him behind Ginny. 

When they reached the aisle, Ginny flashed another angelic grin towards them. Hermione leaned over, and whispered “You will pay,” in her ear, which did not go unnoticed to Harry.

And as Ginny walk down the aisle, the feeling of her arm in Harry’s, and aware of the way Harry kept on glancing at her, she never hated Harry’s nobility complex this much before. 

** ~*~ **

****

Flicking her red hair over her shoulder, Ginny decided she had too much on her mind to bother to style it. Besides, Harry once told her he liked the way her hair cascaded down her back…

Determined to distract herself from Har- _You-Know-Who_ she turned her attention to her mother who was flying to the twin’s room where Fleur and Gabrielle was getting ready. She was clutching a box and followed by-Great Auntie Muriel, who was following at a reasonably slower pace.

_Bloody Hell._

She looked wildly around for an emergency escape route, but…Alas! It was no use. The rather…large woman had found her, and judging by the exuberance look on her features, Ginny wouldn’t be able to escape for a long time.

“Ginevra Molly!” she cried, rushing forward and hugging Ginny, managing to suck all the air out of her. She covered her great niece with large, great, smacking kisses, and succeeded in getting blood red lipstick smear all over her face. “You’ve grown so much! What happened to the little girl who played with her little toy broomstick and always had chocolate smeared all over her face?” she said, pinching her cheeks. 

Ginny was visibly cringing, and looked pleadingly and her mother who looked mildly amused. “Muriel! Why don’t you go give your tiara to Fleur? I’d rather you give it to her,” Molly said kindly, finally taking pity on Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley took out her wand, and returned Ginny’s face to her normal state. “Thanks Mum.” Ginny said gratefully. “No problem, Dear. I’m afraid Great Auntie Muriel is simply…exuberant this night. Now, go outside, we must get ready! We barely have anymore time!”

Ginny nodded, and slipped into her room, unnoticed. 

“Hey ‘Mione.”

“’Lo Ginny! You look beautiful!”

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but simply returned the statement, because it was true. Managing to get her wild curls into sleek, straight hair, wearing robes that accentuated her slender frame, Ginny was sure she was going to catch Ron’s eye.

“Ginny, I don’t know why you always underestimate yourself. You do look very lovely tonight,” Hermione said softly, regarding Ginny with warm chocolate brown eyes. “I mean-” here she adopted a playful, joking tone. “You dated the Boy-Who-Lived,” Hermione teased.

But, Ginny really wasn’t in the mood. She frowned, and muttered “And got dumped by him,” while plopping onto Hermione’s bed. Hermione’s frowned deeply.

“Ginny…?”

“I can’t take it anymore,” Ginny said softly, not making eye contact with Hermione. “Pretending everything’s okay, that I’m okay with Harry leaving me for my protection, that I completely and fully understand him.”

Hermione sighed, and murmured, “Oh, Ginny…”

“Because I don’t, not at all. It’s obvious we’re all at danger. What’s it going to hurt if we go out? I’m his best friends little sister, I’ve been possessed by him. What’s going to hurt if we’re together?”

Hermione got off her chair that was in front of the dresser, and sat down beside Ginny on her bed.

“He’s not over you. I can tell. I was right behind you guys while we were practicing for the wedding yesterday, remember? The way he kept glancing at you, your hand, and the way it was in his. Did you see how content he was while you whispered in his ear?

Ginny slowly shook her head, and Hermione opened her mouth to say something else, when suddenly a voice that sounded remarkably like a banshee interrupted them.

“ **WHERE ARE ZE TWO BRIDESMAIDS?”**

** ~*~ **

Before Ginny knew it, Harry was tapping her on the shoulder, a furious blush on her face. They set off together down the petal-strewn aisle, grinning randomly at some people she knew. Tears filled Ginny’s eyes when she caught sight of her favourite brother’s scarred face. 

She locked eyes with Bill for a second and felt her heart almost burst in her chest; he reminded her of the stories of brave knights her mother read to her for a bed-time story. She watched they made googly eyes at each other, and turned her attention to Fred and George, who was mocking googly eyes, and pretending to hurl, but everyone knew they were ecstatic for him.

And as she watched Fleur and Bill hold hands, she couldn’t help but wish with all her might that she would one day be in their place, with Harry.

She hurriedly unlatched her arm from Harry’s, unable to even touch him knowing they would never be together. It was good to know that during this war people could still be happy, live a happy life, and fall in love. 

“I now pronounce you man and wife!”

The newlyweds didn’t wait for the statement “you may now kiss the bride” but went in on the battlefield immediately. Their zealous embrace made the minister’s eyes widen, he turned very red and lost his balance for a second before regaining his posture with Mr. Wesley’s help. Charlie was obliged to prod him in the back of his head, finally causing Bill to draw away, his eyes glittering.

After posing for endless pictures in every arrangement possible, they all sat down for dinner, and the band that was hired for the wedding grouped. The dinner tables were set up next to a portion of the lawn that had been turned into a hard, wooden floor for dancing. As the evening wore on and the light slowly ebbed away, candles and lamps were lit and hundreds of fairies stationed around the garden sprang to life. 

After dancing with George, her father, Ron, Charlie, Bill, and a few other relatives, (who were relatively tipsy), she was grabbed from the back by Fred, who was dancing enthusiastically, and over-spectacularly, swinging her around, and lowering her into dips and spun her in complicated twirls, causing them both to laugh.

And just as she was about say she was going to grab a drink, Ron tapped Fred’s shoulder.

“May I cut in?” he asked, grinning rather nervously at Ginny.

Before Ginny could respond, Fred grabbed Ron, and started dancing with him, twirling him around like he did with Ginny, causing Ginny to burst into peals of laughter. Ron glared at Fred, and muttered “Ha-ha, very funny.”

Fred mock bowed, and blew a kiss before running away. Ginny smiled, and they started to waltz. 

“I want to go ask Hermione to dance,” a terrified Ron whispered in Ginny’s ear.

“Well than why in Merlin’s beard are you dancing with me?” Ginny asked incredulously.

“She’s dancing with one of Fleur’s cousins,” he said glumly.

“Ron, just go tap the bloke no his back and ask for a dance! What’s the worse that can happen?” Ginny exclaimed.

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Ginny then said “And make eye-contact with Hermione, will you? Don’t make that bloke think you want to dance with him,” she teased.

That seemed to reassure him, if only a little and he kissed her on the forehead. She watched, smiling, as Ron advanced to Hermione.

** ~*~ **

****

Harry took a large gulp of pumpkin juice, with a grin on his face. His eyes then suddenly gravitate towards Ginny, only to find her talking to Charlie, giving furtive glances towards Ron and Hermione who were dancing. He stood up, wanting to go and join her. 

Suddenly, a small, throaty voice reached his ears.

“’Arry? Gabrielle asked softly. “I ‘ave been lookeeng for you…”

Harry was now having an extremely hard time remembering she was four years younger than him. Extremely uncomfortable, and said “Err…Hi…?”

She blushed prettily, and her blue eyes darted around for a while, smoothing out her periwinkle dress robes. For a moment Harry suddenly was glad, for she suddenly looked her age. 

"'Arry," she stammered, "I…I never thanked you for saving my…life…” she blushed furiously once again. She then stood on tip toe, and then pressed her lips to his. 

The kiss warmed him up right to his toes, and for the first time in a while, he felt perfectly happy, and relaxed. Suddenly Then a howl burst up from within him, not of love but of disbelief and outrage. He ripped away his mouth from the young part-Veela and stammered, "I d-didn't save you. You didn’t even need saving, you were safe the entire time. B-but erm…you’re very…welcome, I guess…”

She opens her mouth to say something, a bit of confusion on her delicate features. She obviously expected him to respond in a different way. 

“And…Gabrielle?” he asked softly, regarding her with something like pity.

Her pretty blue eyes widen with hope, and she smiled expectantly. “You’re a very…nice girl, so nice that you should have someone that really likes you.”

Gabrielle gave a big smile, and one might have marvelled at how beautiful she looked at the age of thirteen.

“And when you think you have that person, you should never ever use Veela glamour on them.” Harry said quietly.

Gabrielle’s face fell, and her shoulders drooped. With one last half angry half dejected glance at Harry, she fled to the garden. 

Harry suddenly felt bad. He didn’t really mean to hurt her, but he really was angry she tried to use Veela-glamour on him. He shook his head, and turned around, wanting to go back to his seat, and continue on his drink.

He then realised almost everyone’s eyes were on his, and coloured. From Bill and Fleur, (who looked surprised) to Ron and Hermione, (who looked alarmed) and even Fred and George, (who looked mildly amused). 

While sipping his pumpkin juice, still blushing, it occurred to him that the only eyes that were not on him were Ginny’s. He furrowed his brow, and scanned the room, but didn’t see her. Remus, who was dancing with Tonks, suddenly came up to him, and said “Sometimes, it is better actually having, than wanting to have,” very quietly.

“Trust me, Harry.” He said very softly. He kissed Tonks on the cheek, causing her to blush. “I should know,” he finished with a wink, and then dragged Tonks off to dance again.

“She’s in her bedroom, Harry.” A quiet voice said behind him. He turned around to see Charlie staring hard at him, surveying him. Harry nodded, smiled his thanks, and prepared to take off.

“Harry! Harry, just don’t-don’t hurt her, okay?” Charlie said, intensifying his gaze. Harry widened his eyes. Sure, Ron showed brotherly protection, and so did the twins, but Charlie never did.

Harry slowly nodded, and smiled once again. He sped off to the burrow, his dress-robes whipping out behind him. 

** ~*~ **

Ginny sat down on the chair in front of her dresser, slowly combing her red tresses. She flicked off some stray glitter off her white, cotton shift which she always wore when she slept. She began to wipe off her make-up, but just gave up, chucking the sponge onto the floor. With a theatrical sigh, she flopped onto her bed, putting her arm behind her head.

She always knew that Harry and herself were split up for good, and she was pretty sure they were never going to get back together again. It just never occurred to her that Harry could start going out with different girls. She was pretty sure that Harry pushed the evil little girl away and gave her an impressive (not) speech, but it was…strange.

Knowing that Harry might end up with someone that’s not her, or just hold, and kiss someone, that’s (again) not her. Tears pricked her eyes, which was impatiently swiped away with the back of her hand.

Turning off the lights, she pulled the covers over her head, and curling into a small ball. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door, which Ginny ignored. 

She had too much on her mind. Besides, it was probably one of her brothers coming to borrow something, or worse, try to comfort her. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to fall asleep.

** ~*~ **

When no-one opened the door, Harry sighed, and his shoulders drooped. Shaking his head dejectedly, he walked up to Ron’s room to get his night clothes. He changed in the washroom, deciding he didn’t really want to go back outside. When he came back outside, a small sound erupted fro Ginny’s room, sounding suspiciously like a choked-sob. 

Harry went to Ginny’s door, and opened it without knocking, knowing that if Ginny was in there, she wouldn’t open the door, especially if she was crying. He slid in soundlessly, adjusting his eyes in the darkness. Feeling the post of her bed, he sat down on the bed, seeing the lump under the covers, and felt the mattress strain under him.

In a millisecond, he was up against the stiff bedpost, a wand against his throat. He made a strangle sort of gasp, because the wand was blocking his wind pipe, right against is oesophagus. “Is there a real reason why you are here, on my bed, in the dead of night? Lie,-” here she pressed harder, “and prepare to suffer the consequences…” 

Harry choked for breath, and quickly said: “Ginny, it’s me…Harry.” 

Ginny withdrew her wand, and hurriedly turned on the lamp. “So it is,” she said softly, placing her wand under her pillow. She suddenly blushed, and looked away, as if she couldn’t even bring herself to look him in the eyes. Harry also looked away, when he saw that her eyes were red rimmed, and puffy.

“Ginny…” he said, not really sure where to start.

“It’s alright, you know. You’re entitled to kiss whoever you want. I mean…we’re not going out or anything,’ she murmured, her soft tone betraying the resentment of her words.

“Ginny…if you’d just listen …”

“But, I’ll have to stop you if you’re going to start preying on adolescents,” she joked feebly, trying to lighten up the mood. It didn’t work. “It’s just-I realised what silly little flobberworm I’m acting like. Thinking that later, after you fought the war, you would come back, or something. I really hoped you were being straight with me, during the funeral. Now, it occurred to me that you were just trying to let me down easy. I mean, I would have done the same, if you were a hopeless boy who had a crush on me since you were ten-”

“It’s not like that!”

“Then what IS it like?” she asked, looking at him straight in the eye for the first time. “Sure, I didn’t really like Gabrielle, but I was sure I would get used to her. And I still can, it’s just that at least she had the guts to act on her feelings. I just bit my lip, stuttered when spoken to by you, and poured my heart out to someone who I thought was my friend. And-” her she laughed bitterly. “Look where that ended up…” she paused, shook her head, and cleared her throat.  “Anyway, Harry, you are entitled to kiss whoever you want.”

Harry, who as listening to her little speech intently, surveyed Ginny for a second. He reached over the bed sheet, and held Ginny’s hand, squeezing it gently. “There is only one girl who I really want to kiss. She isn’t four years younger than me, and use Veela magic on me. And…” here he blushed, and looked down. “I just hope she’ll understand that I’m sorry I ever broke up with her over a reason so stupid, I still beat myself over the head with a bludger bat, Will you tell her I wish I had her back?” he said quietly, staring not in her eyes, but her hand which she hadn’t drawn away. 

Ginny’s eyes filled with tears, and she drew his hand to her chest, closing her eyes. Harry summoned all his Gryffindor courage, and kissed her softly. Ginny returned the kiss, and Harry suddenly thought if there was more Veela blood in the Weasley family than Ron let on.  Ginny drew away, and just stared at him for a second, as if memorizing every feature on his face.

Ginny lifted the cover off, and Harry slid in, marvelling at how Ginny could do that without looking as if she was a tart, or appearing suggestive. Harry hugged her around the waist, and pressed her back close to him. They both sighed simultaneously, and contentedly. After a moment of comfortable silence, Harry put his mouth right beside Ginny’s ear, and then slowly whispered,

“Wait for me?” very slowly, hoping he wasn’t being vague. 

Ginny obviously didn’t for she turned around to face him, eyes glittering with unshed tears. “I won’t be able to sleep at night till I know-” here she poked him on the chest playfully- “that I will be with you, and only you.”

“I love you, you know that, right?” he whispered, touching her nose with his. 

“I know,” she whispered back, a tear trailing down her cheek. “I love you too.”

He held Ginny closer to him, and then said “I don’t want to sleep tonight. I don’t want this to end.”

“I know,” was Ginny’s only answer. “I know.”

__

We don’t want to sleep at night

__

_Still young like that, I count the lines_

_Beside your mouth, that smiles now_

_My arms reach up, as you go down_

_With buried heads we both forget_

_All of the past, and its regret_

_Wind picks up, Window shakes_

_We won’t hear the morning break…_

_You will cry, and I will cry. ‘Cause all the loves, alive tonight…_

_~Stars, Sleep Tonight, Set Yourself On Fire_

_~~Special thanks to my friend, ‘Tosha who helped with the whole Gabrielle thing. I hope you enjoyed.~~ _


End file.
